


Our Not So Separate Affairs

by fringegapphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and kind of an au i guess, idk im just going to roll with it, sort of angst???, talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringegapphil/pseuds/fringegapphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil go out to a club one night and end up having sex with someone. The next day they wake up and Dan finds a number written across his arm and no memory of who he slept with. Phil, who also has no idea how he got home or who he slept with, suggests that Dan call the number and find out what exactly happened the previous night. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Not So Separate Affairs

The lights at the club are way too colorful for Dan's taste. They make everyone looks weird, and they are annoying to look at. When Dan suggested he and Phil go to a club, he didn't want to be sober to say the least. " _I've been here more than an hour and yet I'm still sober_ " Dan thinks to himself and he finally makes his way to the bar. Phil seemed to be having fun mingling with the people around them, so he decided to just get drunk. 

When he gets to the bar, he orders the drink with the most alcohol and chugs it. It burns his throat but he's already starting to feel more comfortable being in the tiny club. He orders as many drinks as the bartender will allow him, and before long he is completely drunk.  

That's about as much as he remembers the next day. 

 

When Dan wakes up in his own bed, half naked and with a pounding headache, his first thought is to make coffee. He walks into the lounge with only a pair of boxers on, hoping they had some pain killers for his headache. 

As expected, Phil was up before him, still dressed in last nights clothes. He was already ready with two pain killers and a coffee for Dan when he walked into the kitchen. Dan smiled at Phil's thoughtfulness, taking the pills and drinking the coffee faster then necessary to make his pills go down. 

Phil giggled at Dan as he downed the coffee. He was also feeling the effects of last night, much like Dan. He had gotten drunk and woke up with a killer headache that he assumed Dan also had. 

Phil didn't remember much of last night, only that he had somehow gotten separated from Dan and when he tried to find him a bunch of people offered him drinks. Thinking to himself what a waste coming here would be if he was not just a slight bit tipsy, he accepted. Which is when the shots started and he got himself drunk without thinking. 

Which led him to ask himself how he had gotten home the previous night. Though he had assumed someone had come home with him, considering the evidence of a previous sex affair still present in the morning. 

Dan yawned and lifted his arm to wipe the sleep out of his eyes when something caught his eye. Black ink was scrawled across his arm in the form of an seven digit number. He squinted, trying to focus on the numbers before laughing to himself. He didn't know how those numbers had gotten there and who's they were but he knew exactly what had happened. 

"Someone gave me their number Phil, they wrote it on my arm. Apparently that was enough for drunk Dan because I have a feeling I had sex last night." Dan giggled walking into the lounge for more light to examine the numbers. 

"What makes you say that Dan?" Phil said. I mean he knew that he had sex last night because of what he found while getting up to pee this morning, but how could Dan tell?

"Let's just put it this way: I have a  _feeling_." Dan said, proving his point further by resting his hands on his butt and making a weird face. He had to admit, whoever he had sex with last night was rather rough and he was feeling the effects. Not that he minded, but it was a bit annoying trying to sit down without his ass stinging just slightly. 

Phil laughed loudly, realizing exactly what Dan meant. 

"Hey it's not funny you wanker! My ass is going to sting for a while." Dan giggled slightly, wincing as he sat down making Phil laugh even harder. Dan just frowned at him and crossed his arms, pretending to be mad. 

"Okay okay," Phil said, wiping his eyes, "you may have a sore ass but you'll never believe what happened to me." Phil stood up and made his way over to Dan. "I know I had sex last night but it was proven in a much more...strange way." 

Dan cocked his eyebrow, hearing Phil say this. "Go on," he said, wanting to hear how Phil knew he had a bit too much fun last night. 

"Well, I kind of woke up this morning and went to pee only to find that I didn't take the condom off after my little hook up last night." Phil blushed as he realized just how weird that was. Dan dead panned for a second before completely losing it. 

"You had sex and you didn't even take your condom off oh my god Phil! That hilarious really, that makes me feel better about my sore ass."

"Ha ha yeah so funny but at least I can sit down without hurting my ass." Phil shot back. Dan stuck his tongue out and Phil did the same back before the started laughing.

"So how did you get home last night Dan?" Phil asked him, taking Dan's coffee cup and going back to wash the (admittedly over full) sink of dishes. 

"I'm not sure, all I know is that I'm here and not at some random strangers house. That's one thing to be thankful for." Dan sighed. He would have preferred remembering what happened last night (especially since he knows he has sex) but at least he was home safe. 

"That's weird I don't remember either." Phil replied, cleaning off one of the many plates. 

"Strange we didn't hear each other." Dan said before regretting it, it was a bit of an awkward statement to say to your friend. If there's one thing they don't share its their sex lives. That's a strictly need to know bases, as in, they don't. 

Phil chuckled at Dan's sentence, "yeah strange but that's okay I don't think I need to hear what goes on in your room Daniel." 

Dan huffed out a breath before turning to Phil and seeing him smirking. "Not much happens in there  _Philip_ ," Dan rolled his eyes at himself before completely face palming. He just admitted he really didn't have a sex life to know of. Once again Phil just laughed and continued cleaning. 

"Anyways," Dan said, changing to subject. "This number looks like it was written in sharpie. What on earth am I supposed to do to get it off?"  
   
Phil snorted at his sudden thought. "Maybe you should call it," he said. Dan looked up at him with confusion written across his features. 

"Why the hell would I do that? What if this person is some creepy guy or a stalker or something?" Dan glared at the sharpie, knowing it wasn't coming off anytime soon. 

"Well maybe that person knows what happened with you last night. Worth a shot right?" Phil said back. 

"I guess you're right. I'll call the number, but if it ends up being some weirdo you're going down." Dan said, getting up to retrieve his phone from his pants in his room. 

"Got it," Phil said, as Dan left the room. 

When Dan came back, phone in hand, he started to decipher the numbers. They were messily scrawled along his arm, and he typed in the digits without even thinking about them. Once he checked and rechecked that he had the number that was most likely on his arm, he dialed it. He put the phone to his ear and heard it start to dial. After a ring or two, a familiar ringtone started playing in the next room. 

Phil realized it was his own phone and scrunched his face up in confusion. He took his phone out and sure enough Dan's contact was displayed across the screen, saying "incoming call." 

Dan turned slowly in Phil's direction, his phone falling from his ear. He also had his face scrunched up in confusion. 

"What the hell?" He asked, standing up and moving towards Phil. "Why is your number on my arm?" His eyes widened and he nearly dropped his phone when it dawned on his. Apparently Phil was also having thoughts because his face turned into one of slight horror. 

"Oh my god," Dan said. 

"Oh my god," Phil repeated. "Dan did we have sex last night?" Phil asked in a hushed tone. It made sense, with Dan's ass being sore and Phil still having a condom on. 

"No, no we did not!" Dan said frantically. "Maybe you wrote it on your arm so I would be able to call you when I needed you?" Dan said, but it sounded more like a question then a statement. 

"Dan why would I have done that? You have my number in your phone." Phil replied. He could tell that the possibility of them having sex was making Dan feel uncomfortable. 

"Why would you have written your number anyways?" Dan practically screeched. 

"Maybe because I thought you were a random guy that would want my number after having sex with you last night?" Phil said, pushing a little bit. "Maybe that's why we ended up in separate beds, I thought I had gone to someone else's house. That would also explain me still being fully clothed when I woke up."

"No maybe you went home with someone else Phil and you got dressed before you left. Why would you go through all that trouble if you were just going a room away. It doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does. It would Dan. When people get drunk they do stupid shit. It's perfectly plausible that I would've thought your room and mine were a hell of a long ways away." 

Dan sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I don't know Phil. We can't be sure anything happened between us last night."

"Dan how would you explain those?" Phil said, pointing to Dan's stomach.

"Explain what?" Dan said, but before he could look Phil pulled him closer and poked at the area between his ribs and hips. 

"These bruises Dan," Phil looked at the bruises, which were light but noticeable up close. "If I were standing behind you-or um kneeling I guess," Phil walked behind Dan and put his hand against the light bruises. His hand matched up perfectly with the ones marking Dan's skin. "These are my hand prints Dan."

"No! No they aren't that doesn't prove anything Phil!" 

Phil sighed in frustration. "Look Dan you are just being stubborn as usual-"

"Or maybe I'm the only sane one here! You don't know what happened last night!"

"Maybe if we go back to the bar we can ask around and see if anyone saw what happened, huh?" Phil suggested, trying to calm Dan. Dan thought for a moment before nodding. He rushed into his room and got dressed, hoping the trip would clear things up.

-

They had gotten in the taxi, drove to the club and were now walking through the doors and over to the one person who they knew was in the club the whole time. The bartender. 

"Hi excuse me," Dan said, grabbing the mans attention. "I was here last night and I was wondering if you knew what happened to me last night. Did I go home with anyone?"

The man seemed to recognize Dan, recalling last night before looking over at Phil. "Him," was all he said. 

"Wh-what?" Dan stuttered out. 

"You went home with that guy," the bartender said, nodding in Phil's direction. "You two were practically having sex on that bar stool over there. I had to usher you out before you really did start getting it on. You two grabbed a taxi and left, that's all I know." 

"See Dan?" Phil said, turning towards Dan. 

Dan huffed, turning on his heel and storming out of the club. He began making his way home, not bothering with a taxi even though it was freezing outside. 

"Dan wait!" Phil called, rushing after him. He caught up to Dan and pulled him around to face him. "Dan what are you doing? Its cold outside!" 

"I'm clearing my head." Dan replied gruffly before turning back around to begin walking again. 

"Are you really that upset about it?" Phil yelled, not bothering to run after Dan if he didn't want to talk. 

Dan turned back around and faced Phil, who looked exhausted and a little hurt. "I'm sorry Phil, I just need some air."

"Dan," Phil said, this time walking towards Dan. "Dan I understand that you're upset about it, but it's not just my fault. The least you could do is talk to me."

"Phil," Dan started. 

"Dan." Phil replied quickly. "Look I'm not going to say I regret last night, even if I don't remember it. I like you Dan, and maybe I'm glad that we did what we did."

Dan stared at the ground when he replied next. "It's not that I regret it Phil," Dan said. "It's that I'm confused, okay? I don't know what to think about last night. If I was making out with you on that barstool, then obviously I liked it." Phil giggled at that. Dan looked up at him. "I don't know, maybe I like you but I need to time to sort it out. I'm sorry."

Phil stepped forward and brushed the fringe out of Dan's eyes. "Dan I'm always going to be there for you. If you decided you want a relationship or if you just want to stay friends I'll be ready for it. Take you time, okay? I understand." Phil leant forward and pressed a kiss to Dan's forehead. "Let's go home then yeah?" 

 

Dan smiled, "yeah let's do that." Before Phil could turn around, Dan grabbed his hand. He looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiled, leading Dan home. 

 

He could wait. He would always wait for Dan. 

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff?? What?? Yes, but lets just be clear- i am much better at smut. (You can also find this [fic](http://fringegapphil.tumblr.com/post/124292721925/our-not-so-separate-affairs) on my tumblr: [fringegapphil](http://fringegapphil.tumblr.com/))


End file.
